


All Over You (SpideyPool)

by SaudadeRaspberry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BPD, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaudadeRaspberry/pseuds/SaudadeRaspberry
Summary: In this MCU alternate universe, Peter has broken up with MJ about two years into their relationship, and it gets worse for Peter from there. His apartments a wreak, his borderline personality disorder is worsening, he got fired from the Daily Bugle, he can’t sleep, and now he can’t seem to catch a break as Spider-Man.While going over a light investigation of a crime scene, Spider-Man has another run-in with Deadpool, and for some reason the web slinger cant seem to shake the Merc with a Mouth.Can Wade help Peter from this downward spiral? How much is Wade willing to give up for him?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. From Nine Stories High

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction on AO3! I’m seriously stoked to be here, I’ve been a writer on wattpad for four years, I think I’ve gotten better, and I hope everyone reading this enjoys it!

“The Avengers?” Peter asked, put off.  
“The Avengers,” Tony Stark confirmed, “care to join the big kids club, Peter?”  
Peter ran his thumb over his knuckles, glanced at the sleek and slightly uncomfortable couch behind him, plopped down and slouching heavily, leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his face in his hands.  
“Need some time?” Tony said, striding back to his desk and sitting in a sleek and very comfortable looking office chair.  
“Yeah, just... give me a few days.” The brunette sighed.  
“Decisions, decisions...” Tony said soberly, before pausing and adding, “I’m just joking kid, you have all the time in the wold, I just want you to consider your options.” He said reassuringly, taking a sip of vegetable juice from a glass.  
“Why do you drink that?” Peter said, making a face of visible disgust.  
“Why don’t you?” Tony asked. He had probably realized Peter hadn’t wanted to talk about the whole Avengers gist.  
“Why don’t I?” Peter sighed, realizing how much junk he’d been consuming in the last week. Tony probably knew about his recent behavior as well. He’s a super-genius after all.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how’ve you been doing...” Tony asked, waving a hand at Peter in lost gesture, “...since the breakup?”  
Peter was silent, and in this silence he struggled to beat down his emotions and stuff them back into a bottle in the back of his mind.  
Tony picked up a book that was besides his laptop, opened to a certain page and began reading whilst analyzing Peters emotions for him, “Heartbroken,” he said bluntly, “unmotivated, doubtful, indicating prominent hints of depression...”  
Peter stood up with enough force to knock the couch back an inch or two with a snap of his knees, gathered his duffel bag and said, “If we’re just here to talk feelings now, I think I’ll just go,” he huffed, “thanks for the offer Mr. Stark, I’ll really consider it.” Peter said quietly, forcing himself to be as polite as possible to his mentor. He didn’t want to seem rude, but...  
“I just need some time alone.” He sighed.  
Peter strode to the elevator, “Go ahead, but don’t drown in teenage angst before breakfast...” before the doors closed. “I’m not even a teenager... I’m twenty two years old...” he mumbled on his way down.  
After the elevator took Peter down from the 82nd floor, the boy walked from the Avengers Tower and into the bustling streets of New York, with the ever familiar sound of cars, people, more people but yelling, the shuffle of shoes on concrete and... sirens?  
They where a ways away, but with his enhanced hearing, it was clear as a bell.  
He slipped through crowds of people, ducked into an alleyway and hid behind the dumpster, where he threw down his duffel bag and rummaged between papers, snacks and a laptop until he found and grabbed his suit from the bottom.  
He always kept it with him, just in case.  
Its New York.  
You know?  
He threw on the familiar red and black suit. To clarify, it’s not completely black, it’s a very, very dark blue, kudos to Mr. Starks fashion sense. He had said the lighter blue made him look like a flying police light. He wasn’t subtle himself, with his hot rod red-shiny suit, but he was his mentor and it was probably in his best interest to listen to Mr.Starks advice.   
Even if it was seemingly insignificant.  
“Alright...” Spider-Man said pulling down his mask, “...alright, alright, alright...” he mumbled, hyping himself up by jumping up and down and shaking his hands. He was exhausted and hungry, but would see what the trouble was, nonetheless.  
He grabbed his duffel bag, shot a web to the top of the building and hauled himself up.  
He tucked his duffel bag behind someone’s A/C unit, took a running start, and jumped off the seventeen story building, “...I haven’t even had breakfast yet...” he mumbled.  
“...let’s do this.”  
And he began a swing through the city of New York.  
Swinging between the buildings and skyscrapers while performing practical stunts and tricks made Spider-Man look cool and graceful, but even more, it made Peter feel bigger than he thought he was. He had been bearing the mantle of Spider-Man for six years now, and even still he struggled with his identity. Was he the web slinging hero the world made him out to be? Or was he just some kid who lived in a small apartment, struggling with his job? Of course Spider-Man had been helping him, allowing him to keep his job by getting his best angles...and here we go again.  
Disassociation.  
Was he Spider-Man or Peter Parker?  
Peter had been thinking about this more and more since MJ broke up with him.  
“Overprotective,” Peter mumbled to himself, “clingy, a burden.” He recalled, these where the things she had called him.  
Perhaps that last part was just Peter being self-deprecating, but as far as he was concerned, it was truth.  
Thankfully, MJ had promised to keep his identity secret, but it still bothered him that perhaps he was overprotective and clingy because of Spider-Man. Maybe Spider-Man was why she left.  
Peter snapped himself out of it, looked forwards and saw it.  
“Huh...”  
It was a crime scene, cut off from the public in long strands of police tape, an ambulance, police cars and fire trucks.  
In the middle of the scene was the broken body of a man in his late forties, who had worn a clean cut business suit. Spider-Man dropped below the skyline and listened in on a police officers conversation with a paramedic and an EMT.  
“Pretty sure it was a suicide.” Said the officer.  
“Makes sense...” said the EMT, gesturing towards the tall building and the broken body.  
Spider-Man swung closer to get a better look, waving at a few police officers who looked up at him.  
Suddenly his spidey-sense went berserk, and he twisted in an arc to look at the building he had just passed to see a stocky and incredibly muscular figure sprinting along the rooftops and make a jump, clearing at least seven feet of space between a building.  
Spider-Man twisted himself again to reroute himself in the mystery-mans direction and hit the roof running.  
An elderly woman who was tending to her rooftop garden smiled and waved at him, “G’morning sir!” She chirped, likely unaware of the crime scene below. I waved back at her, “You to ma’am!” I said, and continued perusing the suspect.  
He was fast, and eventually Spider-man resolved to using his webs to sling between buildings.  
Eventually, the sun was high enough in the sky to peek over the skyscrapers and cast small and wide beams of light on parts of the smaller buildings, allowing Spider-man to catch a glimpse of the mystery-man to reveal a red and black suit.  
And Katanas.  
“Again...?” Spider-man groaned.  
He eventually caught up with the Merc, “Hey, Deadpool!” He yelled over the traffic and winds.  
Deadpool startled mid-leap, looked up at him and yelled back, “Oh, Hey Spidey!” Before he lost his footing and fell into an ally way.  
From nine stories high...  
Spider-Man huffed, trying to hold back a snicker.  
He swung into the alleyway and scaled the wall the rest of the way down.  
Deadpool had landed on the concrete, missing a huge pile of softer looking trash bags by three feet.  
The Peter side of him cringed at the way both of the mans legs where twisted gruesomely and unnaturally, he could see a spike of bone stretch the fabric from inside his suit, and how his head was gushing blood.  
He was still for a minute, and so Spider-Man waited, perched on the wall for the Merc to wake up.  
Deadpool sat up abruptly, gulping for air. He paused, looked at his legs, looked up at Spider-Man, then up form where he fell, then repeated this again.  
“Heeey Spidey, buddy,” he said comically, “help a guy out?”  
Spider-Man sighed, came down from his perch and landed gracefully next to the assassin.  
“What do you need?” He sighed.  
“Can you straighten my legs?” He said, holding his arm, “I think my everything else is fractured, and it’d help with the healing process.” He said light heartedly.  
Peter rolled his eyes, but Spider-Man kneeled down and started re-aligning Deadpool’s bones from the foot up.  
“What a gentleman!” Deadpool gasped in over enthusiastic awe, holding a hand to his chest and using his least broken arm to prop himself up, “Maybe I should fall from vast heights more often.” He said in a dreamy-like tone.  
Spider-Man cast him an oblique gaze and roughly snapped his knee back into position.  
He winced, “Jesus in pieces,” he sighed, “my legs not the only thing you can be rough with.” He said flirtatiously.  
Spider-Man held a tentative fist over Deadpool’s leg, “I swear, I will sooner re-damage your ankle than let that happen. ”  
“C’mon Spidey, I thought you where the nice one!”  
“One of what?” He inquired.  
“The Avengers, of course.” Deadpool said, with an tone of bitter mockery while flexing his fingers and shaking his arm back into it’s socket.  
Spider-Man stared at him for a moment, before snorting, “What made you think I was an Avenger?”  
Deadpool paused, “Wait whaaaat...?”, giving him a bewildered look only visible because of the way the white lenses that where his eyes widened and the wayward tilt of his head.  
Spider-Man shook his head, “On a separate note,” he grumbled, attempting to make his tone sound more serious, “did you assassinate that man back there?” He said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.  
“Uh, lemme think,” Deadpool said, crossing his newly healed arms and holding his chin, “no.” He finished, with a shake of his head.  
“Then why where you...?”  
“Suspiciously fleeing the crime scene?” Deadpool finished for him.  
“Yeah, what’s up with that-”  
“That dead guy actually hired me to un-alive someone who he thought would try to assassinate him.” Deadpool said, standing up and shaking his legs a little, offering a hand to Spider-Man. He gripped it, and the Merc hauled him up and went for a hug before he could do anything about it.  
“I seriously haven’t seen you in awhile!” He said, squeezing affectionately “Its been like, what, a week?”  
“That’s not a very long time,” Spider-Man said, lightly pushing him away, “and the only reason we don’t tend to ‘hang out more often’ like you keep insisting is because you keep killing people!” He scolded.  
“Ooooh, I almost forgot,” Deadpool said, not paying any attention, “I bought a ton of Mexican food, I was going to ration it out, but I have a better idea.” He said, “Your phone, gimme.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your phone.” He repeated.  
“I don’t have it on me-”  
“Sure you do,” He said, pointing at Spider-Man, “suit lady.”  
“Oh, she’s not a phone-”  
“I’ve seen you make calls on it, hence forth, phone, now gimme.” He said, grabbing Spider-Man’s arm and probing at it until a holographic screen popped up over his wrist, “I’m a very observant person.” He said, finding the communications list and tapping in his number and adding it to his contacts.  
He dropped his arm, “Kay’, now I gotta go un-alive that assassin,” he chirped, “brb!”  
I cringed as I watched him clamber up the fire escape and disappear over the rooftop, “No one says brb in real life!” I called after him.  
“Whatever!” He replied in the distance.  
I was about to swing away when it finally registered into my sleep-deprived mind what ‘un-alive’ meant.  
“Wait...” I squinted. I stood in the dirty alleyway for a hot second.  
“Wait! Deadpool!” I yelled, swinging after him.


	2. Angel Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it’s worth saying this story takes place in an alternate universe, whereas we follow the relationship of Deadpool and Spider-Man in the canon comic series, Spider-Man/ Deadpool (free to read online). But we’re also going to be following a TON of lore from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, so bear with me if things get confusing, ask me questions, I will happily answer them!  
>  ALSO, this story takes place in a timeline where Thanos’ home world got it’s overpopulation problem sorted out, so the blip never happened, and characters such as Tony, Vision, Gamora, Loki, Heimdall, and the population of Asgardians are still alive, etc etc...  
>  An excuse for poor writing, I know I know not sorry *COUGH COUGH*

After a lengthy patrol of the city, Spider-man went to retrieve his duffel bag from the A/C unit.  
After grabbing it, he went back down the alleyway, pushed the dumpster in place so that it would block any entrance into the ally, and quickly pulled his normal clothes over his suit. Luckily, it was late autumn, so he had an excuse to wear heavier jackets and pants, completely covering his suit.  
He took his gloves off and placed them at the bottom of his duffel bag, waited five minutes for any passerby’s who might’ve seen him go into the alleyway to leave, and then pushed the dumpster out of the way.  
He pulled a forest green beanie over his head, annoyedly pushed hair from his vision, and proceeded through the streets of New York.  
Peter kept waving hair from his eyes, as he hadn’t had enough to budget his way into a salon, “I’ll just trim it when I get home...” he grumbled.  
After he moved out, Peter was on a budget for college and couldn’t afford luxuries such as haircuts, especially now that his employer was considering firing him. He had learned from aunt May to be a generally independent and functioning human, so over the past few years he had also taught himself to cut his own hair.  
After a long walk and a bus ride, Peter was about to collapse on his apartments doormat.  
He fumbled with the keys, missing the lock four times before pushing the door open closing it behind himself.  
Peter leaned heavily on the wall, “Woah, little dizzy for a second...” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
He remembered he had probably only drank two glasses of water in the past three days and stumbled to the kitchen to get some.  
It felt like such a chore to just get a cup out, but he managed.  
Afterwards, he checked the time and realized it was two in the morning  
He almost fell over several times changing out of his suit and into a pair of boxers, and immediately afterwards fell onto his bed with a heavy pompf.  
He cuddled into the blankets and looked out through the cracks in the blinds into the cities night sky.  
It wasn’t fair.  
Everyday, all day, fight the bad guys, save the city, solve someone’s problems. He couldn’t keep up. It was too much.  
Sure, the avengers popped up here and there, but they where in collaboration with the government, therefore they had certain limitations to certain problems, such as building fires, robberies, gang fights, killings, suicides... small things.  
All up to Spider-Man.  
Peters grip tightened on the mattress, and he forced down every bit of rage he felt.  
He had to remind himself he was a good person. He had morals. He had aunt May. He had a city to look after.  
He just wished he didn’t have to do it alone. Peter didn’t want to do it alone anymore. He felt so out of place. So angry, and sad, yet happy people looked up to and depended on him.  
So overwhelming.  
So complicated.  
So lonely.  
It took Peter a long time to realize he was crying. When he did, he wiped his tears away, and sighed into the blanket, and his final thought before he fell into a restless sleep was something almost primitive, rooted deep in his soul.  
‘I don’t want to be alone anymore.’

The next morning, Peter felt like shit, to put it simply. He wasn’t as tired as he had been, but he still felt awful.  
“I need a shower...” he groaned, shoving his comforter off.  
The cold air hit him like a tidal wave, and he desperately fought the urge to stay in bed and huddle under the covers.  
He shambled in and out of the shower, brushed his teeth, made his bed, and put his suit on, along with a yellow hoodie. He zipped it up, as it had been getting colder and the suit wasn’t keeping him warm enough.  
Peter walked in to his dark and messy living room, and realized how much better it had been before MJ broke up with him.  
“Huh...” he sighed.  
He looked it over once more.  
There was empty soda cans and empty bags here and there, scattered blankets and pillows, empty tubs of ice cream...and everything looked generally unkept.   
“I’ll clean it...” Peter began, “...later.” He sighed.   
Said like a true procrastinator.  
Peter slipped on a pair of headphones, grabbed a tub of ice-cream from the freezer, opened his window, and jumped.  
Spider-Man used one hand to hold the tub of comfort food and the other to pull himself to the top of a forty five story sky scraper, where he sat under a large solar panel.  
He pulled his mask up to the bridge of his nose and began shoveling ice cream into his face.  
This was embarrassing.  
“Some hero.” He muttered bitterly.  
About ten minutes into his pity party, a door slammed and someone had entered the roof of the building.  
“Hey Spidey, you up here?”  
Spider-Man took one more bite of ice cream and pulled his mask back down, just before Deadpool leaned over and peered at the boy under the solar panel, “Hey is that chocolate chip?” He gasped enthusiastically.  
Spider-Man stares at him for a moment, “How-  
“-did I find you?” Deadpool finished.  
“Yeah, and why are you here?”  
“Well one, I for sure haven’t been stalking you for the past week and figured out where you live, two, I just like hanging out with superhero’s on a regular basis.”  
“You know where I live?!” Spider-Man screeched, curling into a defensive position of insecurity.   
“Oh chill out, I didn’t look into your identity, I know how you are with that kind of stuff,” he sighed, joining him under the solar panel, “I’m all about consent and keeping secrets.” He said happily.  
Spider-Man relaxed a little, “So you just stalked me home?”  
“Don’t worry, the distance I followed at was too big to make out any features, and that stupid green beanie hid you hair color too.”  
“Cheese and rice dude...” Spider-Man sighed, slumping over, “That scared the hell out of me.”  
“Hey can I have some?” Deadpool asked, pointing at the ice cream.  
Last time Peter had come up here, he had dropped his spoon over the edge of the building and had to make sure it didn’t annihilate some street wallers skull, which it didn’t, but was way too close.  
Anyways, he made sure to bring an extra just in case he dropped it again, but since Deadpool was here, it was whatever.  
He passed him a ziplock bag from his hoodie pocket that contained an extra spoon, “Here, it’s clean.”  
“You came prepared,” Deadpool said, taking it, “awww, where you expecting me?” He cooed.  
“Actually-“  
“You where expecting me,” he sighed, “I feel so loved.” He said sitting down, before pulling his mask up to take a bite of ice cream.  
Spider-Man shut his mouth, as the Merc with the bigger mouth seemed to be enjoying himself.  
“Hey,” Peter said, staring at his cheeks, “did that hurt?” He asked.  
“I don’t know what your talking about.” He said through a mouth full of ice cream.  
“That.” Spider-Man said, pointing to the Merc’s face.  
He flinched and ripped his mask back down, “I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t notice that...” he said with an insecure giggle.  
“I’m a very observant person.” Spiderman said, referencing the moment in the alleyway, leaning his hands on his feet in a butterfly stretch.  
Deadpool looked away, and Spider-Man leaned forwards to see if he could make lens-contact.  
“I have a ton of scars to, nothing to be ashamed about.” Spider-Man said, leaning back and looking out at the skyline.  
There was a brief pause, “At least you don’t look like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah.” Deadpool snickered.  
Spider-Man felt his eyes go wide, and nearly three minutes later, had folded over from laughing so hard, with Deadpool patting his shoulder in a defeated manner.  
Spider-Man giggled, finally recovering, and said, “You’re not so bad for greatest assassin in the world, you know that?”  
Deadpool put a hand on his cheek and waved the other at Spider-Man in a flattered gesture, “Wow, coming from the most purest being in existence, I’m honored to hear that.”  
Spider-Man chuckled, grabbed the tub of ice cream and used his own spoon to take a bite.  
“Aw look at us!” Deadpool said affectionately, “this is the first time I’ve had a decent conversation with someone in like, two months!”  
“Same here.” Spider-Man said with a defeated laugh.  
“Seriously?” He said, dropping his shoulders in surprise, “Aren’t you like, beloved by the city?”  
“Yeah, but...I guess I’ve been a little...” Spider-Man paused.  
“Closed off lately?” Deadpool suggested.  
“How do you keep finishing my-“  
“Sentences!” He interjected.  
Despite still feeling like his mind had been tossed into a trash compactor, Peter felt a lot better.  
“Hey Deadpool?” Peter asked.  
“Wade.”  
“Huh?”  
“Wade Wilson,” He said, “drop the formalities, you know you love me.” He teased.  
“I... hah, ok.” Spider-Man said, looking down at his ice cream, which was beginning to look suspiciously like Thors after image.  
“Wanna tell me your name, webs?” Wade asked.  
Spider-Man froze, genuinely considering it, but not for long, “Too soon.” He laughed nervously.  
“Aw, I knew you where a goody two shoes.” Deadpool pouted, crossing his arms.  
He’s so animated, Peter though with a titter.  
Spider-Man crawled out from underneath the solar panel and stretched in the early light, “Thanks, Wade.” He sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides.  
“For what?” He inquired, “I didn’t do anything.”  
Spider-Man turned his head to meet his eyes, “That’s the point, I guess I just really needed that.”  
And with that, Spider-Man took a running start and jumped from the sky scraper.  
Deadpool scrambled from underneath the solar panel to watch him go, as he gained momentum during the drop, swung back up to do an aerial flip and swing back down.  
The second time swinging up, he turned and waved to him, went down and turned a block to disappear behind an office building.  
Spider-Man hadn’t known what he looked like when he turned to thank Wade, the sun burned behind him, peeking above and silhouetting the skyscrapers and outlining his lean and muscular body with a golden shine.  
Wade was in complete shock, had he just met an angel?  
“Damn right I did...” he sighed.  
Not to mention his ass...  
“Definitely!” Wade agreed enthusiastically.


	3. Hero’s Don’t call in Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context if you haven’t read the Spider-Man/ Deadpool comics, the Master Matrix is an LMD (Life Model Decoy) that acts as a hive mind for many LMDs, which are basically robots.  
> After having a redemption arc involving Spider-Man and Deadpool, he continues to see them as his “Dads”, repeatedly calling them so, much to Deadpool’s enjoyment.  
> He realizes he’s a danger to all of human society, and knowing that he himself is a weapon, and mentally unstable at that, he locks himself up in a secret underground bunker owned by SHEILD known as Area 14, where he is seen making the most of his quarantine by throwing parties with the neighborhood LMD children.

All throughout Spider-Man’s patrol that day, he felt miserable.  
He webbed up a makeshift tissue, sneezed, and wiped his nose.  
‘This sucks, I just started feeling better about myself too...’ Peter thought bitterly to himself shortly after apprehending a petty thief.  
On a normal day, he’d at least have the energy to stay awake, alas, he had nearly fallen asleep twice times mid flight, and then four times when stopping to take a break on buildings.  
He was sick.  
The amazing Spider-Man supposedly couldn’t get sick, but he was sick. Probably with really bad fever if his body had decided to let itself show symptoms. He couldn’t get sick with weaker viruses, but worse things could make him show flu like symptoms.  
As Spider-Man flew through the air, he noticed people recording him and taking pictures below, so he seized this moment to take a short break, catch his breath and wave at them.  
At the end of the day, Spider-Man crawled in through his window, flopped on the couch and gave a tired groan.  
His chest hurt.  
His head hurt.  
And he was sweaty despite how cold it was outside.  
He hated feeling weak, but the sickness would probably work itself out anyways.  
“Hey Karen, call Deadpool.” Peter breathed, taking of his mask.   
He had almost forgotten Wade wanted to hang out, he would have to cancel plans for tonight.  
“No users fit that name in your contacts, sir.” The suit lady replied.  
“Huh... open contacts.” He asked, bringing his wrist up.  
A hologram appeared over his forearm, and he scrolled through his contacts until he reached the B section.  
“Bae...” He muttered, “how’d he manage to snap a selfie for a profile picture?” Peter whispered in amazement.  
“That was smooth as shit.” Karen said in her calm robotic voice.  
“Karen, are you gaining sentience?” He sniffed.  
“No sir, I’m just programmed to ‘follow up with the times’, as said by Mr. Stark.”  
“That’s a little creepy, but good for you.” Peter said, weakly patting the shoulder of the suit.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
‘I’m sick rn, gonna have to bail, sorry’ Peter typed.  
There was a minutes pause, before Wade replied, ‘It’s whatever, want me to come over and check on you?”  
Peter hadn’t seen the text and had already dragged himself off the couch and was stalking to the bathroom.  
He rummaged through his medicine cabinet and was disappointed when he realized he hadn’t ever stocked up on medicine, as he never got sick.  
All he had was an old thing of Claritin.  
“Karen, rename Bae, make it Wade.” Peter sighed, closing the cabinet.  
“Sure thing.” She said.  
“Thanks...” he mumbled, before started to gathering cans of soda and old bowls of alphabet soup. He shuffled to the kitchen and set the bowls in the dishwasher and threw the cans away, then he went back to the couch, looked around and wondered what else he could clean.  
Why was he cleaning now?  
Spider-Man felt his sense of balance vanish and his vision started going spotty. His head reeled and he found himself standing on his knees, steadying himself with the back of the couch.  
A knock at the window gained his attention,  
Deadpool waved at him childishly, his lenses turned up in what looked like concern.  
Spider-Man could feel his hand slip, and he crumpled to the floor before he blacked out.  
“Fuck!” Deadpool exclaimed, sliding the window up, thankful it was unlocked. Wouldn’t want to break any windows on his first visit.  
He rushed to Spider-Man, picking him up and laying him on the couch.  
“Webs? Spidey? Are you ok?”  
There was no response from the vigilante.  
Deadpool pulled his mask over his mouth and nose so that it acted as a blindfold and took a glove off before slipping Spider-Mans mask over his head. He yanked his glove off his hand and felt the boys forehead.  
“Holy shit, that’s hot, and not in a good way.” He mumbled.  
He felt around the masks seams and pulled it back over the boys head before he put his own back on.  
He fiddled with the arm of the suit until a hologram appeared, and he scrolled through the contacts list until he found one labeled “Mr. Stark”.  
He begrudgingly called the number, and after a short buzzing sound, Tony’s voice came over the speaker, “Hey kid.”  
“Actually, it’s Deadpool.”  
“Deadpool? What the hell are you doing!?”  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything, just a little breaking and entering after your pupil fainted on me.”  
There was silence, “Fine, what happened?” He asked sullenly.  
“He’s running a temperature.” Deadpool said bluntly.  
“Bullshit, he cant get sick, what are you playing at?”  
“No games, he’s sick, I was hoping you could fly your shiny ass over here and take care of him.” He said, casting a glance at the unconscious hero.  
“I’m overseas right now, I can’t, maybe-  
“Thanks anyways, bye bye.” He said light heartedly, before hanging up.  
He stared at the unconscious body again, wondering what he should do.  
‘Does the suit have an AI?’ He found himself wondering, briefly remembering the AI Ironman had made for his own.  
“Uh, hey suit lady? Or man?”  
“I do not have a gender, Karen is fine.” The suit replied.  
“Cool, I don’t judge, is there any chance Spider-Man’s suit has a cooling unit?”  
“Negative.”  
“Karen, is there a chance you can slip yourself off?”  
“I’m afraid not, but if it helps, the suit is segmented in five units, mask, gloves, shoes, shirt and pants.”  
“Thanks, you’re pretty likable for an AI, you know that?” He said, yanking Spider-Man’s uniform over his head, leaving his mask on.  
“To you as well, mercenary.”  
“Oh noooo, why’s he so fit.” Deadpool groaned, prying his eyes away from the vigilantes chest. “Would you like a run down of his workouts?” Karen suggested. “No, but can you tell what Spidey’s body temperature is?”  
“Currently at one hundred and seven degrees.” The AI said.  
“Jesus, what’s he sick with anyways?”  
“Hyperpyrexia, it rained two days ago during patrol and he refused to go inside.”  
“He’s not making enough time for himself...” Wade grumbled, picking Spider-Man up and carrying him down a hall that he assumed was his bedroom, as the apartments layout was pretty standard for a single college student.  
He eventually found the bedroom and carefully laid Spider-Man on the mattress, “How do you even take care of Hyperpyrexia?”  
“A cool bath or cold, wet sponges put on the skin, liquid hydration through IV or from drinking, and fever-reducing medications such as dantrolene.”  
“Ok, so basically, this is a super-fever?”  
“Correct.”  
“I guess even sicknesses pick and choose their battles...” he murmured, “ok, I’ll go run a cold bath, you call for me if anything weird happens in the three minutes I’m gone.” He said, striding from the room.  
“Got it.” The AI said.  
Wade had found the bathroom and was running the water when the AI called out to him, “Wade, something weird happened.” She said calmly.  
Wade turned the faucet off, jumped up and ran to the room, “What? I wasn’t actually serious, did I manifest?” The merc exclaimed, casting glances as Spider-Mans unconscious body.  
“Unidentified presence detected beyond the window.”  
Wade yanked the curtain open and was met with a level gaze and an Art Deco styled M.  
“Dad!” The Master Matrix exclaimed excitedly.  
“Oh, hey kiddo!” Deadpool said with a smile, “Wait a minute, I thought you cooped yourself up in Area 14?” He said, “Are you taking over the world now?”  
“Of course not, I’m actually stopping by for a visit.”  
“That doesn’t quite explain why you’re here.”  
“Oh! Yes, I’ve made a steady recovery and have learned to be a good person, just like dad said, and after SHIELD re-established itself, they all agreed to let me go,” The LMD beamed, “I’m a vigilante now!”  
“That’s great, I’m so proud of you, but don’t be afraid to be merciless!” The Merc said, thankful Spider-Man wasn’t awake to argue with him.  
“Speaking of, where is he? Isn’t this his address? I was going to visit you right after I saw him.” He said, peering into the room.  
Deadpool grimaced, “He’s not doing so hot right now,” he said, “right over there.” He said hooking a thumb over his shoulder and helping the Master Matrix in.  
“Is he sick?” Matrix said, “Why is his mask on? Couldn’t that lead to over heating?”  
“Secret identities, remember?” Deadpool said, shaking his head, “He wouldn’t give me his identity earlier, I doubt he’d want me to know now.”  
The Matrix frowned, “I know Dad’s identity, how about I take care of him and you make some tea?” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
The Merc gave his self proclaimed son a worried glance, before giving him a trusting nod and turned to rummage through the kitchen for tea bags and a kettle.  
The Matrix sighed, before carefully taking off his Dads mask and setting it on the nightstand.  
He smiled, “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”  
The hero gave a shaky breath in response.  
“I’m better now, just like you wanted, and when you wake up, I’ll help you out,” he whispered, “everyone knows you tend to bite off more than you can chew.”  
“Can you identify yourself?” Karen said, startling the Master Matrix.  
“Oh, are you an artificial intelligence?” Matrix asked.  
“Yes, but you may call me Karen.”  
Deadpool listened to the exchange with a grin.  
“I’m so happy I stayed with my F-word.” He chirped, “Speaking of, I wonder how they’re doing right now.” He thought aloud to himself.  
Meanwhile, three heros sat around a coffee table, one of which was starting to panic.  
“Well shit.” Cable murmured.  
“Make a move, old man.” Negasonic smirked.  
Cable fumbled with the mass amount of uno cards he had acquired.  
“You’re losing, give it a rest.” Colossus grinned.  
“I am not losing to the tin man and a chicken noodle.”  
“Whatever floats your boat, Trolly Train.” The teenage warhead said, holding their cards close to their chest.  
The kettle began to whistle, and at last Deadpool found the teabags, “Hey double M,” Deadpool called, “should I brew green or chamomile?”  
“Either is fine.” He responded.  
“But which is better?” Wade complained.  
“I like chamomile more.” A hoarse voice croaked.  
“You’re awake!” The Matrix exclaimed.  
“Finally!” Deadpool groaned, dropping a tea bag into a mug of hot water.  
Deadpool was halfway through opening the door when it was slammed back into his face, “Hey, what gives?” He cried, crossing his arms.  
“Secret identities, remember?” The Master Matrix said from the other side, mimicking his dad.  
“Damn, well, can I do anything?”  
“Ice the tea?” Spider-Man groaned.  
Deadpool gave the door an unamused expression, “How are you holding up, Webs?”  
“Feels like the Valdivia Earthquake, but in my head.”  
“Not nearly as bad as I thought, that’s good, I’ll go get the tea.” Wade said, running to the kitchen.  
“Ice!” Spider-Man called after him.  
Deadpool held back the urge to call back “Ice baby,” grabbed the mug, dropped a few ice cubes in it, and strode back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still winging this story, I hope its not too bad or anything and I’ve finally settled that this isn’t just an alternate timeline but an AU, which is basically a mashup of the Spider-Man/ Deadpool comics and MCU lore, I hope its not confusing :)


	4. Feeling Better Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade stop you might catch whatever peter has lol

When Wade had entered the room, Spider-Man had already slipped his mask on and was chatting with Matrix about vigilante stuff, “Never feel responsible for an entire city,” Deadpool interrupted, “or you’ll end up like this goof.” He said, nudging Spider-Man and passing him a mug of chamomile tea.  
“I’m feeling better!” he said defensively, noticeably glancing at his suit.  
“I swear to god,” Wade began, “If you go slinging off as soon as I leave, I’ll find you and pop you’re ass right back in bed, hear me?” Deadpool sighed, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the bed frame.  
“Kay’ mom.” Spider-Man said, sounding exasperated.  
There was a moment of silence when the Matrix perked up, “I almost forgot, I have to go to the avengers tower to get chipped and properly verified,” he said, leaning over and giving Spider-Man a hug, “I gotta go or I’ll be late.”  
He stood up and fist bumped Deadpool, “Make sure to get on good terms with Iron Dick,” Deadpool chirped.  
Spider-Man sighed, “He can be difficult sometimes, but its good to be associated with him, he’ll warm up to you.” He said, lazily dropping a fist onto Deadpool’s head for the petty insult about Stark.  
The Master Matrix smiled fondly, “Thanks Dads, I worked hard for this and I love and appreciate you’re support.” He said, before jumping out the window.  
“He could’ve went out the front door...” Spider-Man sighed, finishing off his tea.  
“Normal entry ways are overrated,” Deadpool said, standing up and stretching, “let’s go to the roof.”  
“I could go for some fresh air.” Spider-Man replied, pushing the blankets aside.  
“I don’t want to intrude in your sacred dwelling any more than I have to.” Deadpool teased.  
Though Wade used a friendly tone, Peter noticed how he was eyeballing his textbooks strewn across his desk, each with his real name written inside. He was probably itching to open one and discover his identity, and Deadpool was displaying incredible self restraint in the moment.  
Spider-Man slowly got up, rubbed his temples and sighed,  
“You already did, now, you have to get out before you start getting nosy.” Spider-Man groaned, grabbing the assassins wrist and leading him out the door and up the stairs.  
“How assertive.” Deadpool teased, placing a hand on his cheek in a flustered gesture.  
“I get like that when someone breaks in to my home.” Spider-Man sighed. This was the closest call he’d ever had. His heart was still doing little flips at the idea of Wade discovering who he was.  
“Wanna hold hands instead?” Deadpool suggested.  
“No, not really.” He mumbled, unconsciously gnawing his inner cheek.  
“Could you loosen your grip?” He asked, “You broke my wrist.”  
“Shit!”, Spider-Man yelped, practically slapping himself away.  
He gawked at the Merc’s broken wrist, which was bent at an odd and more than uncomfortable looking angle.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I’ve-  
“Calm down Uptight, its fine, I’ll heal.” He said, waving his broken wrist around as if it where in inanimate object.  
“Sorry...” Spider-Man mumbled. He’d been mumbling an awful lot lately.  
“For what?” Wade said, walking past him and up the stairs, shoving at the push handle that opened the large metal door leading to the roof, “You’re frustrated and on edge, I get it.”  
“No I’m no-”  
“I found you sulking under a solar panel stuffing yourself with a tub of ice cream,” he said, walking out into the open air, “I think that’s also called depression.” He chirped light heartedly.  
“You sound happy.” Spider-Man said, rolling his eyes under the mask.  
“I’m diffusing the situation!” He said, turning around and walking backwards, “You do it all the time!”  
“I do?”  
Deadpool gasped and held a hand over his heart, “Have you no self awareness?”  
Spider-Man laughed, “Maybe, maybe not.”  
They got to the ledge of the building and sat down, swinging their legs over the edge and looking down at the busy street. Spider-Man began to zone out, setting his chin into his hands.  
“Sometimes I wish I hadn’t gone on that field trip.” He blurted.  
“Huh? What?” Deadpool asked, staring at Spider-Man confusedly.  
“Field trip, radioactive spider bite, cool powers.” Spider-Man said, closing his eyes and letting his body relax.  
“Why wouldn’t you want cool powers?”  
“Because then I wouldn’t be Spider-Man.”  
Deadpool frowned, his masks eye lenses furrowing, “Are you serious?”  
“If I wasn’t Spider-Man,” he began, “then I could focus on school, my now non-existent friends, my job...” he paused before finishing, “A normal life.” He whispered.  
His Spidey sense flared for a brief moment before a punch landed on his cheek, knocking him sideways and backwards, away from the roofs edge.  
Deadpool kneeled over his chest and grabbed his shoulders, “Don’t wish for things you don’t want, stupid!” He yelled, giving his shoulders a little shake.  
“But I-”  
“Do you wish you never met the Avengers?” He cried, “Tony? Double M?” His fists shook lightley before he finished, “Me?”  
“Th-that’s not what I meant-”  
“Well that’s what it means to wish you weren’t Spider-Man!” He breathed, slumping over and releasing Spider-Mans shoulders, averting his eyes from the vigilantes gaze.  
Spider-Man propped himself up with an elbow and managed to sit halfway up, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he gasped, recovering his breath, “I would still want to be friends with you, even if I didn’t have powers.”  
Deadpool was silent for a moment, before he returned his gaze to Spider-Man, “Prove it?” He asked quietly.  
“Well, get off me and I might try to.”  
Wade seemed confused, but eased off the hero and sat back on his knees.  
Peter sat and criss-crossed his legs before he reached for the seam of his mask, “Keep a secret for me?”  
“No way, are we doing this now?” Deadpool gasped.  
“Couldn’t think of a better time, considering all we’ve been through.”  
“You mean pre-fan fiction?” Deadpool said, casting a quick glance at you.  
“I don’t know what that means, but I just think now’s a good time.”  
“Oh! Yeah, sure sure.” Deadpool said, still somewhat dumbfounded.  
As Spider-Man pulled the mask up, he began a proper introduction, “I’m Spider-Man, but you can call me Peter.” He said, taking his mask off and smiling shyly at Wade, “Peter B. Parker.”  
It was a weird feeling, being around the Merc without his mask, but it felt like a weight lifted off his chest.  
“Holy shit!” Wade squealed, leaning forwards, “You’re so cute!”  
Peter could feel a blush burning his cheeks and ears, “I’ve never gotten that from... anyone, really.”  
“What? No ones ever called you cute?”  
“No, not... not really.” He said, scratching his cheek.  
“That! That’s literally adorable.”  
“What is?” He exclaimed, tilting his head.  
“You did a cute thing again!”, the Merc squealed, ”Just now!”  
“Oh god, I’m regretting this already...” he whispered, rubbing his temples with his fingers, inadvertently cupping his face.  
“You physically cant stop doing cute things, can you?”  
“Wha-? I, ugh, just take yours off!”  
“Why? You’ve already seen my face, like, a thousand times, I don’t wanna ruin the moment with my ugly mug.”  
“Come on, take it off...!” Peter whined, “I’m starting to feel self-conscious.”  
“Not happening, angel face~”  
Peter flushed once more before reaching for the seam of Deadpool’s mask, “Off!”  
“Nope~!” He chirped.  
Peter jumped Deadpool, attempting to wreak the the mask off the Merc, “C’mon, this isn’t fair!” The vigilante cried, getting caught in a headlock, “The one time I ask, and you don’t want to!”  
“All the more fun!” He laughed, before peter used his leg to swipe at Wades knee, knocking his off balance and causing him to fall over.  
Peter fell on top of the Merc, using his leverage to yank the mask off and throw it aside, “I win.” He said, smirking down at the Merc, “Handsome as ever.” He panted.  
“I always thought I would be top, but whatever.” Deadpool grinned.  
“Huh?”  
Wade took advantage of the vigilantes confusion and flipped the both of them over, landing him on top of Peter, “Way better veiw from up here, Spidey,” Wade purred, “I think my crush just got ten times bigger.”  
Peter gave him a smug look, “Whatever, I love you to.”  
Wades smiled abruptly left him, “Wait wait wait wait wait wait, say that again?”  
“I didn’t say anything.” Peter smirked.  
“Yes! You did! Say it again!” He pleaded, his smile fading back.  
“I told you, I didn’t say anything.” Peter teased.  
“Come on, give a fanboy some service, I have literally fantasized of this moment forever...!”  
“Fine, I’ll say it again if you say it.”  
“I love you!” Wade said, “Now say it! Or else I’ll steal one of Iron Dicks suits and wreak a nuclear power plant!”  
“Damn, fine, I love you to...” Peter said, suddenly feeling self conscious again.  
“Aww, is baby boy shy?” Deadpool said, pressing closer to Peter.  
Peter was had had enough with Deadpool’s teases, leaned up, and kissed him without thinking.  
He quickly pulled away, shocked at what he’d done, “Fuck, sorry, I should’ve asked-”  
The Merc leaned down and started to practically attack him with pecks and kisses, “Stop!” Peter giggled, “Wade! Seriously, that tickles!” He laughed, before crippling and rolling over onto his side and covering his face to try and avoid the worst of it.  
Wade paused, “You started it!”  
Peter peeked between his fingers, and Wade defiantly noticed how he was red and quivering from laughing so much.  
He groaned, and rolled off Peter and onto his back, “Great, now I’m hard.”  
“Too much information.” Peter breathed, regaining breath and composure.  
“Again, you fucking started it!”  
Peter elbowed him in the ribs, earning a chuckle from the Merc.  
“We’re both kind of stupid, aren’t we?” He laughed.  
“Eh, being normals overrated anyways.”  
“And now,” Wade said, “You see my point.”


End file.
